


First snow

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Still, he liked the crunch of his boots when he stepped on fresh snow, and how the still-not-settled snowflakes fluttered around when he blew on them. Also liked feeling Shiro’s eyes watching him closely, waiting for his reaction, because Shiro had grown up watching the snow fall every winter, Keith never seen snow in his whole life.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeaftermeteor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/gifts).



> Holiday gift for Brittany!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Keith was freezing. It was kind of obvious because of how cold the weather had been lately and how he was surrounded by literal snow. But he thought it wouldn’t be as cold as it actually was.

Still, he liked the crunch of his boots when he stepped on fresh snow, and how the still-not-settled snowflakes fluttered around when he blew on them. Also liked feeling Shiro’s eyes watching him closely, waiting for his reaction, because Shiro had grown up watching the snow fall every winter, Keith never seen snow in his whole life.

“Like what you see?” Keith asked when he caught Shiro’s gaze fleeting away the moment Keith turned to face him, and Shiro blushed more even under the redness caused by the cold.

“I like you a lot,” Shiro muttered, too earnest to be teasing, and Keith was the one to blush, “Do you like it?”

“I like you very much, too,” Keith answered easily and Shiro chuckled.

“I was talking about the snow,” Shiro stepped towards him, smiling down at Keith, “Do you like it?”

He asked it as if the snow was something he had made, like an eager boy asking to know if his crush liked the drawing or the love note he had given him, made by his own hands. Keith hummed, teasing, and looked round, taking in the cold white blanket over, well, everything.

“I’m more of a summer kind of guy,” he said, “But I think I can work with this.”

Shiro huffed, smile wide on his lips, and he wrapped his arms around Keith.

“Even with the cold?” Shiro teased, leaning over his space and warming Keith up with the closeness. Either way, Keith shivers.

“Well,” Keith muses, reaching up to put his cold hands on Shiro’s warm face, “If you promise to keep me hot.”

Shiro’s mouth twists in one side, a playful glint on his gaze.

“You’re always hot, babe.”

Keith snorts, horribly wet with how much snot he’s gathering because of the cold, and Shiro laughs at him when Keith sniffs, bringing a knuckle to Keith’s nose.

“Stop flirting with me,” Keith grumbles and Shiro arches an eyebrow.

“Stop being such a hottie then, spitfire,” Shiro teases, smacking a kiss on Keith’s nose and laughing when he swats him away, “Come on, let’s get you some hot chocolate, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
